Wanted
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "Wonderful" by SamAndDianeFan10. After Niles' surprise declaration of love, Daphne struggles with what she now must do. But love can work miracles. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **Thanks to Melinda (SamAndDianeFan10) for writing the extremely melt-worthy story "Wonderful" and allowing me to write this sequel. It sort of came to me randomly, but I like how it came out!

Niles and Daphne stood there together, gazing up at the sunset, which had by now turned into dusk. Their hands stayed locked together, and neither moved for fear of breaking the spell. Niles knew he should probably speak, but his heart was still reeling from Daphne's confession that she loved him, too. He looked at Daphne and saw that she, too, was deep in thought. "Daphne, I'm sorry," he whispered.

"What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong. What you said to me was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard."

"Well, thank you. But I'm sorry that I waited so long to say it. I definitely should've said something before you became another man's fiancee."

Daphne cringed at his words. She had been trying so hard not to think of Donny. But she knew she couldn't ignore the reality forever. "Donny's...a good man." She hated saying the words, but they were true. He'd never mistreated her, at least not seriously.

"Oh, Daphne, the last thing I'd want to do is hurt you. If Donny makes you happy, then you should be with him. I can accept it. Or at least I can try to."

Daphne reached for his hand. "Niles, you didn't let me finish. Donny is a good man. But I don't think I love him. He listens to me stories about me brothers, but I can tell he wishes I would just shut up sometimes. When I'm talking, I can see him still thinking about his divorce cases while he's pretending to pay attention to me. Even your father and brother occasionally tune me out. But you're different. I could tell you the same story a hundred times, and you'd listen as if you'd never heard it before."

Niles nodded. "I remember you telling me about how your brothers never wanted you around. I decided then and there that I would do my best to make sure you never felt that way again. Everyone needs someone to listen sometimes. That's what we psychiatrists do, after all."

"I suppose that's why I found meself talking to you all the time. Telling you the silliest things, like Eddie's latest tricks, or the news from me Mum. Sometimes, when your father and brother aren't around, I sort of forget that you're a psychiatrist. You're me friend. In fact..." Daphne looked away, suddenly embarrassed.

"What?" Niles asked.

"Well, now that I think about it, I think you may be me best friend."

"Oh, Daphne!" Niles threw his arms around her. "You're my best friend, too."

Daphne looked at him in surprise. "Really? What about your brother?"

"Yes, of course you are! You've given me hope on some of the darkest days of my life. Whenever I was having troubles with Maris, Frasier would usually roll his eyes. He'd tell me he has no idea what I ever saw in her. But you always made me feel better. I can't tell you how much that means to me."

Daphne blushed. She remembered how awful she felt every time Niles came in with a story about his wife's latest antics. Any normal person would react the way she had. "I can hardly believe this is real. But I know it is. I can feel it in me heart." Daphne put her hand on her chest.

Niles covered her hand with his own. "What does your heart say about Donny?"

Daphne thought for a moment. She tried to think rationally and remember the reasons she'd fallen for Donny in the first place. But as she looked into Niles' eyes, all those reasons disappeared. "I have to break it off with him. But I feel horrible. How can I do that? But then, if I don't, then what?"

Niles took her in his arms. "Sh. I know I've made this difficult for you. Leaving Donny isn't going to be easy. But I promise that I will be by your side the entire time. I can't promise you that your life will be perfect. I can only promise to love you to the best of my ability for as long as I live."

Daphne stayed there, resting her cheek on his shoulder for a long moment. She never wanted to leave this place. Slowly she lifted her head. "I think you should go home. I'll call you after."

Niles nodded. "Just remember, I love you. I'll be waiting for you." He brushed a tear from her cheek. He watched as she got up and walked back into the building. His heart ached as she disappeared from his view. But he took a deep breath. As hard as it would be to wait for her, he knew that the next time he saw her, she would be his. Forever. He drove home feeling something he hadn't felt in a very long time: hope.

**The End**


End file.
